Mr and Mrs Park
by silkyterrier34
Summary: Waylon's love for Lisa was made very obvious during Whistleblower. Their romance didn't begin on their wedding day, but it was the day that they promised to always be there for each other. That was a promise not even Murkoff could break.
**Welcome to the new readers and hello again to those who read 'The Parks'!**

 **While in my mind, this is a prequel to 'The Parks', you don't need to read that to understand this story. So feel free to only read this if you aren't interested in my other story! :)**

 **It's been years since I've been to a wedding, so I'm sorry if there's any inaccuracies! I tried researching the procedure, but research only goes so far.**

 **I don't own Outlast!**

* * *

Waylon stood in the hotel bathroom, observing himself in the mirror. He looked handsome in his tuxedo and bow tie, but he was sure that there was something that needed to be adjusted.

His mother walked into the bathroom, her blonde hair in a messy bun and wearing a sparkling, beige dress, "Nervous?"

Waylon chuckled as he tugged on his collar for the fifth time, "That is an understatement."

His father appeared in the doorway and said in his baritone voice, "You look like you're going to wet yourself."

Gloria looked back at her husband and said in a stern tone, "Darling..."

Henry Park, knowing that name was only reserved for when his wife was angry with him, put up his hands in a surrender.

Certain he wouldn't say anything more, she kissed Waylon on the cheek, "You'll be fine. This will be one of the best days of your life. Right up there for when you and Lisa provide us with grandbabies."

Henry rolled his eyes, "What's this talk of grandchildren? Waylon hasn't even seen his fiance in her wedding dress, Dear."

"Well I have," she retorted, "And she looks gorgeous!"

That's when Waylon realized something, "Shouldn't you be helping Lisa get ready, Mom? I thought brides take a long time to get ready."

"I thought I would give her some space. Alexa won't stop smothering her."

Waylon couldn't say he was surprised. His little sister loved giving people makeovers. Poor Lisa isn't really one who likes to be pampered in that way. Hopefully his married, older sister, Lucy, would be more understanding of that.

Henry stepped into the bathroom and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Your mother is right, Son. This will be one of the best days of your life. It was for me."

Waylon smiled, "I know. I'm sweating pinballs, but I want nothing more than to marry Lisa."

Gloria held his hand, "And you two will be together in less than two hours."

Henry shrugged, "Unless of course, she gets cold feet."

"Darling!"

"I'm kidding of course. Your biggest worry for today is probably Mr. James."

Waylon nodded, "I know he likes me. He's just a bit protective of his daughter."

Henry nodded, "All fathers are like that. I was so happy during Lucy's wedding, but at the same time, I was tempted to strangle Sheldon."

"With all due respect Dad, you're not an army veteran who's an expert in combat."

"Fair enough."

* * *

The time between chatting with his parents in the bathroom to him standing at the altar seemed to last forever, yet now that he was there, outside, it felt like the moment had come so fast. He wasn't even sure how that worked.

There were around fifty people sitting in the folding chairs. His parents sat in the front row on one side while Caroline James sat on the other side next to her father, David. Caroline was wearing a red dress that matched the roses on the wedding arch. Her brown hair was pushed back with a black headband. David was wearing his usual outfit of dress pants, long sleeved shirt, and brown shoes. The only difference was his hair. He has no hair growing on top of his head, but he had white hair over his ears that circled behind him. It was usually in disarray, but now it was neatly combed back.

Alexa and Lucy were already standing next to the altar. Alexa was sort of bouncing up and down, clutching the flowers she held and causing her long, wavy, blonde hair to swing. Lucy was calm, the only part of her moving was her own long, blonde hair being blown by the wind.

Waylon was shaken out of his thoughts as everybody stood. He looked down the aisle, smiling as soon as he saw her.

Lisa and Stephen James were walking down the aisle. She wore a white halter dress that shined in the sunlight. The diamonds on her halter sparkled, adding to the effect. Her veil was covering her French braid and was connected to her scalp with a white headband. Her feet couldn't be seen due to the dress' length, but Waylon would sometimes see the tip of her white shoes poke out from under it as she walked.

His mother hadn't been exaggerating when she told him Lisa looked gorgeous.

When the father and daughter reached the altar, Waylon held out his hand for Lisa to take. She gently grabbed it and released her father.

When the couple was in position, Lisa's father told her, "Do me a favor and be happy. Alright?"

Lisa nodded, "I will."

Lisa's father gave a warm smile to his daughter before turning to Waylon, "And Park..."

"Yes Sir?"

He suddenly became very serious, "Hurt my daughter and I will end you..."

Waylon became so intimidated that all he could do was nod frantically. His father-in-law left the altar, taking his seat in the front row and seemingly pleased with himself. Waylon looked at his bride-to-be to see if she had heard. She was already finishing rolling her eyes.

"You look stunning," he told her.

She smiled, "So do you."

The Justice of the Peace opened his book, "Waylon Park and Lisa James-Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking on the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day-eager to a part of a story not yet told."

The couple glanced at each other, their excitement and love obvious.

"Waylon and Lisa, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home. I believe you two have written your own vows?"

Lisa nodded before turning to her fiance, "Waylon, these years that I have not only dated but known you were nothing short of incredible. In you I had found a shoulder to cry on and someone that I felt I could talk to about anything. As I imagined my perfect husband growing up, he was nothing like you, but I wouldn't trade you for him or anything else in the world. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my days, whatever they may hold. Words cannot express how much I want this."

Waylon couldn't stop smiling as he began his vows, "Lisa, I thought I had my whole life planned out the day I moved to Berkley. I was going to use my love of computers and be a software engineer. That was it. I didn't think I'd need anything else, but now I see that I was wrong. The path I'm going down would be awfully lonely without someone, and I can't think of a better companion than you. I promise to always be with you. I love you."

As the two exchanged rings, the Justice of Peace said, "By the power vested in me in the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Everyone sitting in the lawn chairs clapped as Waylon and Lisa shared their first kiss as spouses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Waylon and Lisa Park."

The clapping grew louder and Lisa's grandfather stood, looking happier than ever. Everyone else wasn't far behind him. The couple smiled at the crowd before walking down the aisle.

Lisa's mother turned to her grandfather, "Why Dad, you look happier than you've been for a long time!"

He nodded, "I get heirs for my bookstore!"

* * *

 **And of course we all know what happens next. They have the boys and Waylon has to fight for his life at Mount Massive (the boys and Lisa too if you read my other Outlast fic).**

 **I had intentionally had Waylon's mother have his father's nickname be 'Darling' whenever she was mad at him. It would mean the nickname would already have a negative association to Waylon and it would provide an obstacle in the aftermath if he ever heard his mother say it again.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this! I tried not to make it too cheesy, but that's difficult to do when writing about a wedding! XD**


End file.
